Bad Girls Club, Season IV: New York
by Xavion639
Summary: They're back and badder than ever! The girls are taking over the Big Apple and this time they will be facing their problems with one another! With Life Coach Laura to help these girls are attempting to change. Original 7: Brittany, Mehgan, Ciara, La' Sandrea, Vivian, Kacey and Iggy Who will make it and who will disappoint
1. BGC4 Trailer

**_(Grey overlay effect)_**

 ** _[The Empire State Building]_**

 ** _[Time Square]_**

 ** _{Overview of the Statue of Liberty}_**

 _"Manhattan"_

 **B**

 ** _{The house is shown from an aerial view}_**

 _"Brooklyn"_

 ** _{"Bitch you never was real to begin with!" Mehgan exclaimed}_**

 _"Queens"_

 **G**

 _ **{"Since Day 1 you've had a problem with me" La'Sandrea exclaimed.}**_

 _"Staten Island"_

 ** _{"You are a fake bitch" Brittany yelled.}_**

 _"Bronx"_

 **C**

 _ **[Jennifer getting pulled around by her hair]**_

 _"If you not going to respect me then you need to get the fuck out of my house" Brittany told Kacey._

 ** _[Brittany and Kacey hugging]_**

 ** _4_**

 _"You planned that shit" Jennifer exclaimed._

 _ **[Jennifer and Brittany arguing in the limo]**_

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Rossy exclaimed._

 ** _[Mehgan running around security]_**

 _"Try and swing again" Vivian exclaimed as she was carried away by security._

 _ **[The girls' in the living room having a house meeting]**_

 _"If you thought that I'm not going swing back then you had me fucked up" Kacey exclaimed._

 _ **Next Season on Bad Girls Club New York**_

 ** _[Mehgan dancing with La'Sandrea and Ciara]_**

 _"We're going to **COSTA RICA** " the girls started screaming._

 ** _[Clips of the girls in Costa Rica]_**

 ** _[The girls partying in the club (the screen goes black and white)]_**

 ** _[Chanel walking out of her room ready to fight_** ** _]_**

 _"I will be running this house and if you think I'm not then guess again" Brittany remarked in her confessional._

 ** _[Mehgan and Vivian arguing]_**

 _"The three of you are major ass followers" Mehgan exclaimed._

 ** _[Mehgan getting in Chanel's face]_**

 _"Respect is all you talk about" Ciara screamed, "But you ain't got no respect for anybody in this house"_

 ** _[La'Sandrea punching at Ciara's body]_**

 _ **[Ciara pulling Mehgan off of Vivian]**  
_

 _"KEEP FUCKING WITH ME BITCH" Mehgan yelled._

 ** _[Brittany tying her hair up]_**

 _"She's going home" Brittany exclaimed._

 ** _[Brittany charging at Jennifer]_**

 _"If you don't like the way that I talk then raise at me" Rossy exclaimed_

 ** _[Mehgan throwing the phone at the glass wall]_**

 ** _[Chanel walking up to Ciara]_**

 _"I want to fight" Chanel told Ciara._

 ** _[Vanessa throwing punches at La'Sandrea]_**

 _"I'm going to make it my mission to get you out of this house" Mehgan told Vivian._

 _ **[Kacey being escorted by security, while brushing her hair from her face]**  
_

 _ **[Ciara and Mehgan walking into the house with Brittany, Iggy and Vivian waiting by the front door]**_

 _ **[Brittany and Jennifer throwing each other around]**_

 _[_ _the chorus of "Empire State of Mind" by Jay-Z ft. Alicia Keys_ _started playing in background]_

 _ **GET  
PUMPED**_

 _ **[Chanel arguing with Ciara]**_

 _"Aye, back the fuck up yo!" Ciara yelled._

 _ **[La'Sandrea and Brittany making out]**_

 _ **FOR**_

 _ **[Jennifer and Brittany fighting in the limo]**_

 _ **THE  
CHANGE**_

 _"I promised that I wasn't going to ever let my anger get the best of me while I was here" La'Sandrea told Mehgan as she was crying in the van._

 _ **[La'Sandrea tying her hair up and charging after someone]**_

 ** _THE  
GROWTH_**

 _ **[The girls in the living room]**_

 _"I'm here to say we can all be cool or we don't have to because I'm tired of fighting" Rossy told them._

 _ **THE  
** **BRUTALITY**_

 _ **[Iggy grabbing on Kacey's hair and punching her in the head]**_

 _ **[Jennifer throwing punches at Brittany, Vivian, Iggy and La'Sandrea]**_

 _ **THE  
BAD  
APPLES**_

 _ **[The girls at a photoshoot]**_

 _ **[The girls leaving the living room]**_

 _"We need to show that we can change_ _" Ciara exclaimed._

 _ **BAD GIRLS CLUB**_ **  
** _NEW YORK_


	2. Paris Got A Promo

**BGC4 - New York Promo #1**

* * *

 **PARIS**

 _San Diego's  
Finest_

 **21**

 **SAN DIEGO**

* * *

Paris is shown in her interview _. Paris is a light shade of brown. She has hazel eyes and is slim standing at 5'8. Her black hair was in a dragon braid which made her look like she had a braided mohawk._

* * *

 _ **Paris-** "The bitches I don't like will know that I don't like them"_

 _ **{Sneak Peek}**_

Mehgan is walking to the backyard in a black tank top and black sweats, "So what's your problem with me?" she asked as she sat down.

Chanel sits up on her chair, "You know why I have a problem with you?"

"You changed the reason so many times" Mehgan sassed as she rolled her eyes, "So I'm trying to understand"

"See that's where you're wrong" Chanel stated as she stood up.

Mehgan hopped up, "You're not about to talk down to me like you do everyone else"

 ** _Paris-_** _"Chanel and me know each other from back home, we have mutual friends, and I know her style of confronting somebody; she always has to talk down to the person, but honestly she got me fucked up if she thinks she an just talk to me any kind of way"_

 ** _#PARIS_**


	3. Britt Got A Promo

**BGC4 - New York Promo #2**

* * *

 **BRIT**

 _THE SPICY_  
 _SIREN_

 **22**

 **ATLANTA  
**

* * *

Brittany is shown in her interview _._ _Brittany was a medium cool skin of white. She had blue eyes and her platinum blonde hair met above her breasts. She was standing at_ _5'7"._

* * *

 _ **Brittany-** "I know for a fact that I will run that house"_

 _ **{Sneak Peek}**_

"You leaving?!" Brittany asked.

 _ **Britt-** "I've been real calm with letting Kacey stay in the house and she hasn't been acting like a true bad girl, so I'm going to help her move out"._

Brittany walked into Kacey's room; she started dumping Kacey's clothes on the ground.

"You have to leave the bad girls club way, no more arguing right?!" Brittany questioned as she started pushing Kacey's makeup off of the table.

Kacey tried to charge at Brittany, but Vivian pushed her back.

Brittany threw a mirror on the ground as she stepped on it.

"Why you touching my stuff?" Kacey asked as she stood up.

"Bitch you going home either willingly or fucked up" Brittany told her as she kicked Kacey's makeup, "So choose wisely"

 ** _#BRITT_**


	4. Ciara Got A Promo

**BGC4 - New York Promo #3**

* * *

 **CIARA**

 _THE LEGIT_  
 _FEISTER_

 **26**

 **AUSTIN**

* * *

Ciara is shown in her interview _. Ciara_ _was a medium dark skin of brown. She had dark brown eyes and her ombré blonde hair met above her shoulders. She was standing at_ _5'7"._

* * *

 _ **Ciara-** "I know who I am and I don't need to prove anything"_

 _ **{Sneak Peek}**_

Ciara is shown doing her hair.

La'Sandrea walked into the beauty room and sat next to her.

Ciara moved down a seat while curling her hair.

 _ **Ciara-** "For LaLa, to think that me and her are cool after the shit she's been pulling she got another thing coming._

 ** _(Flashes to a house meeting)_**

"I just don't get why you mad?" La'Sandrea questioned.

"Don't do that now" Ciara warned, "I've been keeping it real with you from the beginning, so don't sit here in my face trying to play victim"

La'Sandrea rolled her eyes.

Ciara slammed her hand down on the table, "I'm tired of you doing that shit"

La'Sandrea hopped up, "So do something then?!"

Mehgan hopped in front of Ciara and started holding her back.

Ciara shoved Mehgan's hands down, "Move"

 ** _#CIARA_**


	5. Kacey Got A Promo

**BGC4 - New York Promo #4**

* * *

 **KACEY**

 _BIG BANG  
HIGHLIGHT_

 _ **28**_

 **SAN FERNANDO**

* * *

Kacey is shown in her interview _. Kacey_ _is a medium cool skin of white. She has green eyes and her dirty blonde hair was in a pixie cut. She was standing at_ _5'6"._

* * *

 _ **Kacey-** "I am not no weak link, I'm not leaving like no weak bitch"_

 _ **{Sneak Peek}**_

"I'm not going to argue with you" Kacey exclaimed as she waved her hand in Brittany's face.

"Don't Kay" Brittany exclaimed as she pushed Kacey's hand down.

"You don't know when to stop" Kacey shouted.

 _ **Kacey-** "Britt doesn't get that I'm not comfortable in the situation either agree with me or don't but it's my decision"_

"Just shut the fuck up and leave me alone" Kacey yelled.

 ** _(Flashes to the beauty room)_**

"Kay, you're taking it the wrong way" Brittany stated.

"I'm not" Kacey exclaimed, "I don't like when a dumb bitch keeps arguing with me"

"So I'm a dumb bitch now?" Brittany asked as she stepped into Kacey's personal space.

"Britt back up" Kacey warned.

"DO SOMETHING!" Brittany taunted.

Kacey threw two punches to Brittany's face.

 _ **#KACEY**_


	6. Viv Got A Promo

**BGC4 - New York Promo #5**

* * *

 **VIVIAN**

 _THE EXPLOSIVE  
FIRECRACKER  
_

 _ **23**_

 **CHICAGO**

* * *

Vivian is shown in her interview _. Vivian is_ _of Asian descent. She has brown eyes and her brown hair cascaded down her back. She was standing at_ _5'8"._

* * *

 _ **Vivian-** "I definitely know how to play the game."_

 _ **{Sneak Peek}**_

 ** _Vivian-_** _"Me and Paris been having issues for the longest, I don't want to have an issue with her but she's bringing the devil out of me"_

"You're a follower" Mehgan exclaimed.

 ** _(Flashes to the living room)_**

"For the past 2 weeks y'all done nothing but bully Kay" Mehgan stated, "It needs to stop"

"Where was you when we started it?" Vivian asked, "don't be acting like you got this girl back when you was there when all of this shit started"

 _ **Vivian-** "Paris doesn't respect my gangsta' and if she continues it's going to be a problem"_

"I'm saying something now" Mehgan exclaimed.

"Baby, fuck what you're saying" Vivian stated.

 _ **#VIV**_


	7. La'Sandrea Got A Promo

**BGC4 - New York Promo #6**

* * *

 **LA'SANDREA**

 _THE SEXY_  
 _QUEEN BEE  
_

 **25**

 **JEFFERSON**

* * *

La'Sandrea is shown in her interview _. La'Sandrea is_ _light shade of brown. She has hazel eyes and her ombr_ _é blonde_ _hair was curled to rest above her shoulders. She was standing at_ _5'8"._

* * *

 _ **La'Sandrea-** "I want to actually prove that you can change, unlike certain girls"_

 _ **{Sneak Peek}**_

La'Sandrea walked into the phone room and picked up the phone.

"Hey, man man" La'Sandrea greeted

 _ **La'Sandrea-** "My little brother is known in the streets as 'Man Man' and he's my rock throughout the experience because I know he is down for the call if anything happens"_

 ** _(Flashes to a different phone conversation)_**

La'Sandrea had her hair in a tight bun as she sat down in the phone chair.

 ** _*On the Phone: Man Man, La'Sandrea's Brother*_**

"THEY DONE TOUCHED MY SHIT!" La'Sandrea hollered in the phone.

"Why the fuck are you telling me for go beat that hoe's ass" Man Man told her.

Ciara stepped into the phone room, "What was said?"

La'Sandrea stood up, "Get the fuck out of here" she demanded as she raised the phone up above her head.

"I need to use the phone" Ciara told her.

 _ **La'Sandrea-** "This bitch is delusional, she wants a piece of me then she can have it"_

La'Sandrea clocked Ciara in the face with the phone. Ciara reached out and tugged on La'Sandrea's hair. Ciara pulled back and made herself and La'Sandrea come out of the phone room. Security guards ran over and tried to pulled them apart. La'Sandrea is windmilling one arm and punching Ciara in the back of her head. A security guard started helping pull La'Sandrea off of Ciara. Ciara is shown not being held and pulling on La'Sandrea's hair.

"Come on bitch" Ciara taunted.

 _ **#LALA**_


	8. Iggy Got A Promo

**BGC4 - New York Promo #7**

* * *

 **IGGY**

 _THE AUSSIE_  
 _RAPPER  
_

 **26**

 **SYDNEY**

* * *

Iggy is shown in her interview _. Iggy is a_ _medium cool skin of white. She has dark brown eyes and her_ _blonde_ _hair was put into a high ponytail. She was standing at_ _5'10"._

* * *

 _ **Iggy-** "I can handle anything thrown my way"_

 _ **{Sneak Peek}**_

"All I'm saying is that we respect one another" Rossy exclaimed.

"Fuck you and your respect" Iggy told her.

"Honestly, if you always been the one to run your mouth" Rossy sassed.

"You've been talking out of your ass since you've been here honey" Iggy taunted back.

 _ ** _Iggy-_** _"These replacements are getting on my last nerve and they most definitely can get the boot like the girls they replaced"__

"If you don't like the way that I talk then raise at me" Rossy exclaimed as she did a come here motion with her hands.

Iggy flipped the table over and lunged at Rossy.

 _ **#IGGY**_


	9. Making It To The Mansion: New York

_**For the past 3 seasons, we gave you the DRAMA(Clips from Season 1 is shown); we gave you UNCUT(Clips from Season 2 is shown); we gave you RAW(Clips from Season 3 is shown), but this time we searched all over for our next couple of baddies, so these 7 new girls have no experience living it up in the bad girls cub way and nothing can prepare you for when these girls are faces the biggest challenge yet, THE BIG APPLE. With things preparing for a whole new wave of bad we had to bring in our top two specialists from last season.**_

 _ **BGC: New York ~ Makin' It To The Mansion**_

"Hey Everyone I'm Savannah from Season 3" Savannah exclaimed.

"And I'm Déjà also from Season 3" Déjà added.

"Our season was a game changer, because we had the first set of twins and we introduced a life coach" Savannah explained, "But we are back to showcase the next group of baddies, but nothing hasn't prepared us for this"

"Especially with this bunch of new girls" Déjà remarked, "And hopefully they're here for the experience and not the drama"

 _ **(N-E-W-Y-O-R-K zooms by with each Bad Girl standing in front of a huge New-York themed block letter)**_

"We're going to take a sneak peek of the next group of seven women entering into the 'Bad Girls' House in New York." Savannah exclaimed, "New York is the best place for these Bad girls to be at."

"It sure is" Déjà agreed.

"How do you feel about these girls being in your area?" Savannah asked her.

"Hold up let me turn my accent on real quick; YOUSE BITCHES BETTA REPRESENT!" Déjà hollered.

Savannah started laughing so hard.

"Anyways, these girls aren't going to go through anything that we've been through on our season" Déjà started as she tried to contain her laughter.

"And most of them are here to change for the better" Savannah added.

"Have we changed?" Déjà asked.

"You already know the answer to that question" Savannah replied.

Déjà rolled her eyes as she started laughing, "I missed you so much Lo, but we already know that being in the house isn't as easy as it seems"

"But it's a one in a lifetime experience" Savannah exclaimed, "And we both know that these girls are ready to show what they're made of"

"Well lets get this show on the road" Déjà exclaimed.

"Let's start things off with the first bad girl of Season 4" Savannah exclaimed.

"She's all the way from North Carolina and she has a bad attitude" Déjà explained, "LaLa show America how bad you really are!"

* * *

 ** _(The word LALA is aligned on the letter N)_**

 _[_ _La'Sandrea is_ _a light shade of brown. She has hazel eyes and her ombr_ _é blonde_ _hair was curled to rest above her shoulders. She was standing at_ _5'8", La'Sandrea flipped her hair behind her as she stood in front of the N_ _]_

 **LALA**  
 _The Sexy_  
 _Queen Bee_  
 **25  
JEFFERSON**

* * *

 _Hey everybody its yo girl La'Sandrea Nelson, but I tell everyone to either call me LaLa or Sissy._

 _Growing up, my family thought about disowning me since I wanted to become a model and ever since things has been tense. About two years ago, my little brother and sister reached out to me and tried to reconnect, but I made the decision that if they talked to me then they had to be the only ones. Ever since then, I've been dealing with the whole mess by myself._

 ** _[La'Sandrea walking into her closet, "So as you can see I own many things" La'Sandrea pulled out a purse, "This is my personal belongings, so if you ever felt like I should leave then touching my things will get you an ass beating and me leaving"]_**

 _I hang around the type of girls who can always find that moment to party while also knowing their limit for alcohol. Sloppy drunks now that's the shit I don't like. If you hang around me best believe I'd fuck with you hardcore, so the words that I'm a fake bitch should never come out of anyone's mouth._

 _(The words **LALA** shows as La'Sandrea flips her hair behind her back and puts her left finger by her lip as if she was biting it)_

 _Once you've gotten to know me, you can tell that I'm very loyal, but also can be a major bitch._

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

 ** _[_** _La'Sandrea walked into the phone room and picked up the phone._

 _"Hey, man man" La'Sandrea greeted_

 _ **La'Sandrea-** "My little brother is known in the streets as 'Man Man' and he's my rock throughout the experience because I know he is down for the call if anything happens"_

 ** _(Flashes to a different phone conversation)_**

 _La'Sandrea had her hair in a tight bun as she sat down in the phone chair._

 _*On the Phone:Man Man, La'Sandrea's Brother*_

 _"THEY'VE DONE TOUCHED MY SHIT!" La'Sandrea hollered in the phone.  
_

 _"Why the fuck are you telling me for go beat that hoe's ass" Man Man told her._

 _Ciara stepped into the phone room, "What was said?"_

 _La'Sandrea stood up, "Get the fuck out of here" she demanded as she raised the phone up above her head._

 _"I need to use the phone" Ciara told her._

 _ **La'Sandrea-** "This bitch is delusional, she wants a piece of me then she can have it"_

 _La'Sandrea clocked Ciara in the face with the phone. Ciara reached out and tugged on La'Sandrea's hair. Ciara pulled back and made herself and La'Sandrea come out of the phone room. Security guards ran over and tried to pulled them apart. La'Sandrea is windmilling one arm and punching Ciara in the back of her head. A security guard started helping pull La'Sandrea off of Ciara. Ciara is shown not being held and pulling on La'Sandrea's hair._

 _"Come on bitch" Ciara taunted._ _ **]**_

* * *

"La'Sandrea, I can relate" Déjà stated, "You came there to grow and learn, not be there for the bullshit"

"Honestly, you're a bad bitch, I can just tell by the way you carry yourself" Savannah added.

"She really mostly would be the girl everyone wants to hate on but can't" Déjà added as she started laughing.

* * *

 _I surround myself with certain type of females if you don't fit that criteria then you can already pack your things and leave. Coming onto this show I want to actually prove that you can change, unlike certain girls who I can't name due to past issues._

 _ **{"I know that I come off as a tough female, but once you get to know me I'm the most loving person you can ever meet" La'Sandrea exclaimed from her bathroom}**_

 _What I plan on doing in that house is working on me and my issues don't get me wrong I'll help people out, but nobody will be my top priority over myself. My issue coming into this experience is to actually grow a bond with females who don't have the same background as me, I came from a life of hate and anger, so meeting other girls who probably been through either the same experience or different upbringing then I experienced will help me actually know that there's so much more to life._

 _ **[La'Sandrea started laughing, "I'm very fun to be around like do you not see me. If you think that I'm not fun, then you might as well find a bridge and jump" La'Sandrea's friends started laughing.]**_

 _I most definitely know that I'm that bitch and if you don't believe me then that's on you._

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

 ** _[_** _La'Sandrea sat down in the confessional._

 _"So the new girl has been getting on my nerves lately, she's with the dumb shit that I don't even tolerate" La'Sandrea started._

 _Vanessa walked into the confessional and sat down on the ground._

 _"What are you doing?" La'Sandrea asked her._

 _"Starting a line for the confessional" Vanessa answered._

 _"Well you can wait outside" La'Sandrea told her._

 _"No, I'm a wait here" Vanessa sassed as she pointed at the ground._

 _La'Sandrea hopped up and walked out of the confessional._

 _Vanessa looked into the camera, "She's so weak like you see how easy I made her leave"_

 _La'Sandrea walked back into the room, "You didn't make me do shit!" she stated as she stood in front of Vanessa._

 _"Why you so close?" Vanessa asked._

 _"Because I wanna hear what you have to say" La'Sandrea answered._

 _"Back up" Vanessa warned, "because I don't know you from nowhere"_

 _ **Vanessa-** "What is she standing so close to my face for? She needs to A) Back the fuck up or B) Get knocked the fuck out!"_

 _La'Sandrea was looking down on Vanessa, "don't talk shit when I walk away"_

 _Vanessa mushed La'Sandrea back._ ** _]_**

* * *

"I give mad respect to you because I can see the vibe the girls are giving you, after seeing your shit touched to you doing a confessional and getting touched" Déjà explained, "Hopefully, you stay to the end"

"All I have to say is that, you are basically taking no bullshit from these girls, they wanna see you break" Savannah added, "And since you've obviously made it clear you don't mind being alone in the house, you get respect from me"

"I honestly want to watch her" Déjà stated.

"Well, she doesn't get anymore time" Savannah remarked.

"True, we have the whole cast to see" Déjà agreed, "Up next, we have another southern spitfire coming into the mix"

"Ciara, your time starts now" Savannah remarked as she pointed at her gold watch.

* * *

 ** _(The word Ciara is aligned on the letter E)_**

 _[Ciara is medium shade of brown. She has brown eyes and is slim standing at 5'9 as she was in her white lace flared dress. Her black hair was in a waterfall braid which made her look like she had a waterfall cascading down her back, she jutted her hips to left as she stood in front of the E]_

 **CIARA**  
 _THE LEGIT_  
 _FEISTIER_  
 **26**  
 **AUSTIN**

* * *

 _Hey everybody it's Ciara and I'm 26 from Austin, TX._

 _I don't really like to start with the usual of why I think I'm a bad girl, like I know it and don't need to explain it._

 _ **[Ciara was holding a 2 year-old boy, "Wave at the camera" she asked him. He started making a wave in a cute way.]**_

 _I am a mom, a lot of people will look at me differently for coming onto a reality show, but it's their opinion._

 _(The words **CIARA** is shown as Ciara juts her hips to the left and rests both of her hands on her hips)_

 _My dad, is more to me than my best friend, I look up to him as my hero; a strong person like that is who I want my son to look up to._

 _**[Ciara's Dad: I had us moving around a lot from me being in the Army, and she had to make do with her current situation. If I could back, I would've left her with her grandmother and gave her a life where she could've actually had a childhood rather than a military brat life]**_

 _ **Sneak Peek**  
_

 _ **[Ciara was sitting down in the phone room.**_

 _On the phone: Jackie, Ciara's Mother_ _"_

 _"Mommy" Ciara cried, "I'm so fed up with this house, all they wanna do is keep arguing and fighting"_

 _"Princess, call down" Jackie stated._

 _"NO!" Ciara hollered, "I'm tired of them not wanting to grow up and move on"_

 ** _Ciara-_** _"There's major tension in the house and with these added replacements, I don't think these girls realize how much help they need._

 _(Flashes to Ciara's life coach meeting)_

 _"What are you here for?" Laura asked her._

 _"To better myself for my son" Ciara answered._

 _"Do you actually believe that or are you making yourself believe that?" Laura questioned._

 ** _Ciara-_** _"I'm tired of the drama, and if I have to leave after the things that happened then I will do just that"_ _ **]**_

* * *

"I'm actually glad to see, another bad girl mom in the house" Savanna exclaimed, "They really bring a different dynamic into the house, because they not only doing it for themselves but for their kid"

"Obviously, you can see she's been through so much in her life because of her dad moving them around" Déjà explained, "But she doesn't let that be a negative aspect she actually learned something from while also wanting that type of person to be an inspiration to her kid"

Savannah rolled her eyes and smiled, "You're right about that"

"I'm never wrong" Déjà stated.

* * *

 _Growing up and moving around so much I actually couldn't make friends until I was about 18 and even then I only have a close circle. Coming into this house I want to learn how to open up and just learn that I can trust someone that doesn't know me from my area._

 _I'm well known in the music industry, to the point where I might actually have an event going on while doing the show. The club scenes are not my life; I enjoy staying in with my baby._

 _One thing about me is that I will always remember where I came from and that's from the struggle, so if you're going to bash one girl for not having everything right now, what wouldn't stop you from doing the same with me?!_

 _I rarely will pick a fight with anybody, because once again my circle is very small, so there wouldn't be any confrontations. I don't condone no type of jumping; I don't care if you are my friend, let the fight happen one on one or catch my hands. When it comes to bullying you are either going to defend yourself or don't fight for your respect. Respect is used very loosely, every girl who came on here talked about having respect, but they don't realize you have to give respect to earn respect. I don't want nobody to ever try to justify why they did something, because all that is to me is your excuse to make yourself look better. I own all of my faults, if I touched your things you're going to know that I touched your things. I don't believe that I will actually turn up on somebody, only because these girls really won't try to push my buttons._

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

 ** _[_** _Ciara is shown doing her hair._

 _La'Sandrea walked into the beauty room and sat next to her._

 _Ciara moved down a seat while curling her hair._

 _ **Ciara-** "For LaLa, to think that me and her are cool after the shit she's been pulling she got another thing coming._

 _ **(Flashes to a house meeting)**_

 _"I just don't get why you mad?" La'Sandrea questioned._

 _"Don't do that now" Ciara warned, "I've been keeping it real with you from the beginning, so don't sit here in my face trying to play victim"_

 _La'Sandrea rolled her eyes._

 _Ciara slammed her hand down on the table, "I'm tired of you doing that shit"_

 _La'Sandrea hopped up, "So do something then?!"_

 _Mehgan hopped in front of Ciara and started holding her back._

 _Ciara shoved Mehgan's hands down, "Move"_ _ **]**_

* * *

"Ciara, got a little bark in her" Savannah exclaimed as she had a shock look on her face.

"Yeah, I hate the fact that the two first girls we introduced had a problem with each other, but I really wanna see how everything went down" Déjà added.

"They most definitely are going in already for this season!" Savannah exclaimed and we still have more to come"

Déjà nodded her head in agreement.

"Up next, we have a notorious blondeshell from the ATL, she's here to blow things up while still proving that being blonde does not hold her back from her goal" Savannah announced, "Take a look at Britt"

* * *

 _ **(The word Brittany is**_ ** _aligned on the letter W_** _ **)**_

 _[Brittany is_ _a pale color of white. She had bright blue eyes and is slim standing at 5'10 . Her long platinum blonde hair rested above her boobs. She has her arms folded across her chest while standing in front of the W._ _]_

 **BRITT**  
 _THE SPICY_  
 _SIREN_  
 **22**  
 **ATLANTA**

* * *

 _Hey you guys, I'm Brittany Daniels; I'm 22 and currently live in the ATL._

 _I've been around and done many things from modeling to designing and party planning._

 ** _[Brittany walked into the kitchen "Ma why should I be on The Bad Girls Club?" Brittany asked her._**

 ** _Brittany's Mom: Because your cray-cray]_**

 _(The word **BRITT** is shown as Brittany poses with her head tilted and left hand on her hip while her left elbow sticks out away from her body)_

 _If I am chosen to do the show then I would try to work on showing a real bad girl, and that is showing that you pick and choose your battles, you know that you're the Alpha Female and that everybody knows not to fuck with. I'm the type of girl to hold it all in and then just blow up for no reason._

 _I'm very controlling and manipulative, if I can fuck you over then why not._

 _ **[Brittany was sitting in her car, "I'm hoping that you guys will love seeing me on this show because I'm Fun to be around and I'm Real but I know that I can be a Phony sometimes so that doesn't make me Fake"]**_

 _I'm Real but I'm not going to sit here and act like I'm the realest bitch to hit BGC because I'm not. I have fake and petty tendencies, but that doesn't go with the fact that I'm blunt and out-spoken._

 _ **Sneak Peek**_

 _ **[** The party bus is shown going down the interstate_

 _"Can you not?" Brittany asked._

 _"Are you mad?" Jennifer questioned._

 _"You keep fucking complaining about it, everybody has moved on from it" Brittany told her._

 _ **Brittany** \- "Jenn keeps talking about how she got welcomed to the house and I'm over her **(Brittany putting her hand in Jennifer's face and yelling at her)** If I hear her talk about it one more time I'm going to shut her up myself"_

 _"You planned it so don't be mad if I want to keep talking about how you're a weak bitch" Jennifer told her._

 _Brittany stood up, "Just shut the fuck up!" she yelled as she got in Jennifer's face._

 _Jennifer stood up and pushed Brittany back._

 _Brittany started throwing punches towards Jennifer_ _ **]**_

* * *

"Damn" Savannah exclaimed, "You popped a girl in the mouth because of something you did?"

"She definitely will try to run the house though" Déjà told her.

"I believe she will try to, but only if she has majority of the house on her side" Savannah remarked.

"But then again, it never turns out well for girls like her in the house" Déjà added.

"She most definitely has that type of energy where she doesn't expect no type of consequences for her actions" Savannah sassed.

Déjà nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

 _What makes me bad is that I don't put up with any bullshit from anyone, if you're my friend best believe I really enforce that. If your weave or makeup not perfect then I'm a tell you in front of everybody only because you had the chance to work on it by yourself. Unlike majority of other women who try out for this show I do have a goal that I wanted to accomplish and that is to work on the relationship with my father. He basically left my mom, when I was 6 years old, and tried to come back into my life after 10 years went by. So if you do the math I was about 16 when he made himself known and ever since it's been a rocky relationship._

 _ **[Brittany's Dad: I love my daughter with every fiber in my body, I made the decision to leave and that affected her while growing up, if I could I would take it back and not let her feel the way she does]**_

 _So because of my dad leaving, I have developed assumptions about guys, and that's just me._

 _Everybody says that because of what I've been through with my daddy, I can be controlling, and they wanna justify that because I need to control something in my life. Honestly, you either got the choice to either be my friend or go fuck yourself. I don't hold nobody's hand nor will I ever play victim to a situation._

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

 ** _[_** _"You leaving?!" Brittany asked_ _._

 _ **Brittany-** "I've been real calm with letting Kacey stay in the house and she hasn't been acting like a true bad girl, so I'm going to help her move out"._

 _Brittany walked into Kacey's room; she started dumping Kacey's clothes on the ground._

 _"You have to leave the bad girls club way, no more arguing right?!" Brittany questioned._

 _Kacey tried to charge at Brittany, but Vivian pushed her back._

 _Brittany threw a mirror on the ground as she stepped on it._

 _"Why you touching my stuff?" Kacey asked as she stood up._

 _"Bitch you going home either willingly or fucked up" Brittany told her as she kicked Kacey's makeup, "So choose wisely"_ _ **]**_

* * *

"Britt you need help, I know for a fact that if you ever touched my things yo ass would've been knocked the fuck out" Savannah stated, "I don't know what makes you believe you have the right bu-"

"You don't have the right to touch other people's things" Déjà interrupted, "Let's move on because obviously we gave this girl too much of our time"

"Well damn" Savannah stated.

"I'm sorry babe, but this bitch goes from being a vindictive bitch to playing the daddy issue card" Déjà explained, "You know, I loss both of my parents when I was younger then her, I would kill to at least have a type of relationship with my father, but this bitch just ignoring him and making it rocky"

Savannah nodded her head, "I agree with you, but I don't think she knows what it feels like to not use an excuse to be controlling or vindictive, she touched somebody stuff and obviously planned something for one girl, I don't know what it is, but she uses excuses to get out of stuff"

"I'm tired of giving this girl our attention" Déjà exclaimed, "Onto the next"

"Up next we have my boo, Paris" Savannah introduced, "She's fun to be around and she says its her turn to be on BGC, so Paris show them why you bad"

* * *

 ** _(The word Mehgan is aligned on the letter Y)_**

 _[Paris is a light shade of brown. She has hazel eyes and is slim standing at 5'8. Her black hair was in a dragon braid which made her look like she had a braided mohawk] _  
__

 **PARIS**  
 _SAN DIEGO'S_  
 _FINEST_  
 **21  
SAN DIEGO**

* * *

 _Hey y'all my name is Mehgan French but everyone knows me as Paris._

 _ **{Paris begins to laugh}**_

 _[Paris is a light shade of brown. She has hazel eyes and is slim standing at 5'8 as she was in her two piece pink, black and white bikini]_

 _I got that nickname because my last name is French and my bestfriend Savannah ended up calling me Paris out of fun and the name ever since stuck with me. Anywho I'm 21 and reside in San Diego, California. I dabble in a lot of things but when you got a body like mine you have to flaunt it so I do a lot of photoshoots and I model for some clothing lines._

 _ **[Paris began to drink out of the champagne bottle]**_

 _ **Savannah: Bitch you nasty, I wanted some!**_

 _ **Paris: Haha, let me show you guys who my video taker is.**_

 _ **{Paris took the camera and turned it around as Savannah from BGC3: Chicago is seen smiling as she took back the camera}**_

 _ **As you all see I ain't lying Savannah is my bitch and she got her chance to shine now it's my turn! Now follow me to my oasis!**_

 _(The word **PARIS** shows as Mehgan is resting her left hand under chin while the right hand rests on her breast)_

 _I'm a classy bitch... haha I'm joking I'm really not. My mouth has no filter, my hands have no relaxation like if somebody got a problem with me I'll handle that business, I'm a real bitch I can take her out!_

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

 _ **[** Mehgan is walking to the backyard in a black tank top and black sweats, "So what's your problem with me?" she asked as she sat down._

 _Chanel sits up on her chair, "You know why I have a problem with you?"_

 _"You changed the reason so many times" Mehgan sassed as she rolled her eyes, "So I'm trying to understand"_

 _"See that's where you're wrong" Chanel stated as she stood up._

 _Mehgan hopped up, "You're not about to talk down to me like you do everyone else"_

 ** _Paris-_** _"Chanel and me know each other from back home, we have mutual friends, and I know her style of confronting somebody; she always has to talk down to the person, but honestly she got me fucked up if she thinks she can just talk to me any kind of way"_ ** _]  
_**

* * *

"Wow" Savannah exclaimed, "I figured things would get heated for her, but now with Chanel" Savannah stated as she licked her lips.

"So I figure you know Chanel?" Déjà asked.

"She's from back home, we're like a 'clique' it's me and Paris with Chanel and India" Savannah answered.

"Well there's more so, it might not all be bad" Déjà suggested.

* * *

 _So a little bit more in-depth about me. I've been living on my own since I was 19, so for almost 3 years now because I couldn't handle living with my parents anymore. Growing up my parents gave me everything expect their time and their love so now that I'm grown it's like I don't know how to show love to somebody it's awkward as hell for me and it really makes it hard to make friendships with people because I'm not the type to show affection of any sort._

 ** _[Paris sat down on her king size bed as she crossed her legs]_**

 ** _Going onto this show it's really about coming to terms with it's okay to love people and cry to people. I just really need that help into showing me how to go about doing those things. Like the only person who I showed any type emotion to is Lo so it really puts it into perspective to me that damn you really do got a problem and you really need some help into fixing it._**

 _ **[Paris got off of her bed and went into her washroom where she applied dark red, almost black lipstick onto her lips which contrasted well with her light skin tone]**_

 _ **Enough about my issues because a bitch ain't tryna cry!**_

 _ **{Paris begins laughing}**_

 _So the bitches that I tend to not get along with? Probably those bitches that think they're the shit when they're really not the shit. I don't like nasty bitches, like you should atleast bathe twice a day especially if you go out and party like keep it cute. If a bitch be stinkin Imma call that bitch out, I don't like that type of mess. But other than that I get along with females as long as they aren't jealous of me but that never seems to happen cause females are catty ass bitches and that's that shit I don't like!_

 ** _Sneak Peek  
_**

 ** _[_** _"If I was Ciara you would've hit me by now" Mehgan taunted Chanel._

 _"Follower of who?" Chanel kept asking her as she brushed up on Mehgan._

 _"That's how I know you not with the shit" Mehgan stated as she tried to walk away._

 ** _Paris-_** _"I'm beyond fed up with Chanel, always fucking with Ciara, so I approached her and she not going to get the last out of this at this point either she's needs to do something or shut up"_

 _"Weak sauce ass bitches like you, I don't fuck with" Mehgan shouted as she waved her in Chanel's face._

 _"You always trying to argue with me" Chanel stated as brushed up closer to Mehgan._

 _"You're not going to do nothing?" Mehgan repeated as she brushed on Chanel and had her hands up._

 _ **Chanel-** "At this point there is no longer a friendship between me and this girl, all I'm worried about is the people back home is going to judge for fighting her"_

 _"Honestly, you don't deserve to be in this house" Chanel remarked._

 _"But I'm here now" Mehgan exclaimed as she clapped her hands._

 _"Okay" Chanel stated as she stepped towards Mehgan._

 _Mehgan mushed her back._ ** _]_**

* * *

"I didn't think things got that bad between them" Savannah stated as she played with her watch.

"So I you already knew?" Déjà exclaimed.

Savannah made a face, "Of course, I just thought Paris was making it something it wasn't"

"Up next we have an outsider, trying to take over the big apple with her mad rapping skills" Déjà introduced.

"But will those skills prepare her for the bad girls club?" Savannah asked, "We're going to find out, Iggy, time for your rapping debut"

* * *

 _ ** _ **(The word Iggy is shown aligned the letter O)**_**_

 _[A tall slim girl with medium cool skin, long blonde straight hair, wearing a black plunging V-neck long sleeve dress with black leather heels]_

 **IGGY  
** _THE AUSSIE  
_ _RAPPER  
_ **26  
** **SYDNEY**

* * *

 _I'm Amethyst Azalea, but better known as Iggy, I'm currently 26 from Sydney, Australia._

 _Growing up in Sydney, I always felt trapped, you know and it took me leaving to finally realize that there's more to this world then just my home, so I left when I was only just sixteen and came to the US; where I started living in LA. I made a name for myself here and I actually blew up._

 _(The word **IGGY** is shown as Iggy blows a kiss towards the camera)_

 _I don't come from the life of having everything, but once I got what I wanted oh I blew up huge time. I really get what I want._

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

 ** _[_** _Vivian_ _and Iggy walked out of the house._

 ** _Iggy-_** _"I peeped that Viv hasn't been herself since her and Paris got into it, so I decided to get us both out of the house and talk"_

 _They pulled up in front of a coffee shop._

 _Iggy sat down across from Vivian, "So tell me what's been going through your head?"_

 _"Just the whole being called a bully" Vivian answered, "Like I already know when I'm asked what did she do to me all I can say is nothing, I thought she would've fought back"_

 _ **Iggy-** "Viv is clearly upset about being called a bully by Paris, so I decided to come up with a plan to get her kicked out" Iggy smirks, "I want to have a code word setup for when I want to act out the plan"_'

 _ **(Flashes forwards in time)**_.

 _Ciara and Mehgan's things are shown all over the front lawn._

 _A limo pulls up, Ciara and Mehgan steps out._

 _"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Mehgan hollered as she sees her stuff._

 _Iggy, Vivian and Brittany are standing in front of the cast photos_

 _Ciara walked inside, "OH Really?!" she questioned as she walked towards the steps, "Y'all that ballsy?!"_

 _Mehgan is shown walking upstairs, "Weak sauce ass bitches"_

 _Iggy turned around._

 _"So what's the problem?" Mehgan asked as she threw her stuff down and looked at Iggy._

 _Brittany charged at Mehgan; before Brittany can swing, Mehgan punches Brittany in the face. Before Brittany falls, Mehgan grabs her by the shirt and begins to punch Brittany in the face multiple times **]**_

* * *

"Wow, Iggy and Britt are a duo" Savannah announced.

"And apparently they touching people stuff as a unit" Déjà stated, "I don't condone that"

"Especially since everybody says they don't warrant that" Savannah added, "I'm a wait 'til I see more of Iggy before fully judging her"

"I can already see I'm not going to like these girls" Déjà added.

* * *

 _Running away from home was difficult, I was in a new place all by myself, with no contact with my family_

 ** _[{via Skype} Iggy's Mom: When Iggy left, I was completely devastated, she didn't leave no type of warning._**

 ** _Iggy rolled her eyes._**

 _ **Iggy's Mom: I believe she does those types of things for attention]**_

 _I've been labeled as an attention seeker, but there's so much more to me than just that I'm a fun person, if the girls want to have a bland day then I'm a make it a fun day like there will be no lame days in the house. Am I the type of girl to just blow up on response? Hell No! I'm the girl who can take it all in then tic tic tic BOOM! I give it where I can get it, if you don't like me oh well I'm not put here on this earth for you to like me._

 _ **[Iggy was standing by a huge white shelf with different kinds of shoes, heels, and boots, "This is where my babies sleep" Iggy picked up a light blue bedazzled heel, "I know real when I see it and if I believe anyone's things is fake then it can go outside"]**_

 _I'm very blunt about my actions, either you're going to swing first and I toss that ass or you're going to get beat down just for coming at me. I never been one to result to violence because let's face it we've all been in that type of situation_

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

 ** _[_** _"All I'm saying is that we respect one another" Rossy exclaimed._

 _"Fuck you and your respect" Iggy told her._

 _"Honestly, if you always been the one to run your mouth" Rossy sassed._

 _"You've been talking out of your ass since you've been here honey" Iggy taunted back._

 _ ** _Iggy-_** _"These replacements are getting on my last nerve and they most definitely can get the boot like the girls they replaced"__

 _"If you don't like the way that I talk then raise at me" Rossy exclaimed as she did a come here motion with her hands._

 _Iggy flipped the table over and lunged at Rossy_ _ **]**_

* * *

"Damn Iggy, just calling people out left and right" Déjà sassed.

"But did you see the way she flipped that table?" Savannah questioned, "This girl is completely going about this experience the wrong way"

Deja turned towards Savannah, "Girl you betta preach!"

"First off, the girl got involved with a beef that doesn't involve her; Secondly, she's being a follower to somebody who obviously knows it; and Finally, she planned to kick somebody out the house but wasn't involved with the fight at all" Savannah explained, "if I ever was in the house with her I already know that me and her are going to rock" Savannah stated.

Déjà started laughing, "You always trying to fight somebody"

"I'm lowkey tired of seeing bitches like her and Britt think they finna take over the house but does it in a sneaky ass way" Savannah exclaimed.

Déjà nodded her head, "Well, we have another bad girl, just waiting to show us what she got"

Savannah fixed herself.

"All the way from the Windy City to the Big Apple we have, Vivian" Déjà introduced.

* * *

 _ ** _ ** _ **(The word Vivian is aligned on the letter R)**_**_**_

 _ _ _[___ _Vivian is_ _of Korean descent. She has brown eyes and her brown hair cascaded down her back. She was standing at_ _5'5" and wearing a white maxi dress with silver embroidered heels_ _ _ _]___

 **VIV  
** _THE EXPLOSIVE  
_ _FIRECRACKER  
_ **23  
** **CHICAGO**

* * *

 _My name is Vivian Ray, but some people call me Viv. I'm from Chi-Town, so I definitely know how to play the game._

 _I initially tried out for last season, but things happen for a reason._

 _I come from a harsh family background, my father passed away when I was 5, from AIDS. So I basically never had a father figure while growing up. My family would say it was rough for me to grow up and I agree with them because I was so angry as a little kid. I feel like me coming on here can prove to them that I'm not that angry little girl anymore, but I'm still a work in progress._

 _I want to show that not everyone can reach their goal, just by not working for it._

 _ **[Vivian's Mother: Vivian, is a firecracker, we never know what would set her off, she's always been like that since her father died]**_

 _I know what it feels like to be on the spectrum of the popular girls; I had that mentality where I thought I actually ran that school and nobody couldn't do anything with my say-so._

 _(The word **VIV** is shown as Vivian is jutting her hips out and tilting her head to the to the left as her cheek meets her shoulder)_

 _You can't sit back and let this experience just pass you up._

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

 ** _[Vivian-_** _"Me and Paris been having issues for the longest, I don't want to have an issue with her but she's bringing the devil out of me"_

 _"You're a follower" Mehgan exclaimed._

 ** _(Flashes to the living room)_**

 _"For the past 2 weeks y'all done nothing but bully Kay" Mehgan stated, "It needs to stop"_

 _"Where was you when we started it?" Vivian asked, "don't be acting like you got this girl back when you was there when all of this shit started"_

 _ **Vivian-** "Paris doesn't respect my gangsta' and if she continues it's going to be a problem"_

 _"I'm saying something now" Mehgan exclaimed._

 _"Baby, fuck what you're saying" Vivian stated._ _ **]**_

* * *

"Off the rip, I already sympathize with her" Déjà exclaimed, "Yeah her and Paris clash, but Vivian actually shows that she's there to change"

"Honestly, I know how Paris can be, so I can see her going off and keeping the argument going between them and not backing down and I applaud you standing up to her" Savannah complimented.

"It's just probably a misunderstanding" Deja added.

"Not with Paris, either Vivian did something wrong or Paris got real sick of her movements" Savannah stated.

* * *

 ** _[Vivian was standing outside in a dark street, "This is where it all started at, this is where I got my tough streak, my bad side from"_**

 ** _I grew up in the projects, so life was a blast. NOT! I've been through some tough shit while living there, but would I go home and cry about it, hell no, because crying made you weak._**

 ** _ **Vivian shows the building, "Three floors, nothi** ng but roaches and rats"]_**

 _I've been jumped multiple of times and done some jumping myself are those my proudest moments no, but that's why I'm coming to the bad girls' house. I don't want to be known as the person who always fight first then ask questions later, but it might not help that I judge people from the moment I meet them._

 _I could never take the ratchetness out of me, like it just comes with me, I mean you got to hate me or love me and that's how that shit go_

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

 ** _[_** _Vivian is dancing next to Brittany and Vivian_

 _ **Vivian-** "I'm so glad to have met Britt and Iggy, they're the only two girls I have kept it A1 with and vice versa we actually have a bond versus these other hoes"_

 _(Flashes to a different moment)_

 _Mehgan is shown sitting down on her bed while slipping some sneakers on_

 _ **Paris-** "Everybody knows that me and Vivian been bumping heads lately, after our last argument I stated clearly that I didn't get to beat that ass, but tonight will be different"_

 _As the door opened; Vivian, Brittany and Iggy walked in. Mehgan walked out of her room._

 _"I'm so ready to get this tension out of this house" Brittany stated as she walked past Mehgan._

 _Mehgan walked up towards Vivian, "You wanna get down?!"_

 _Vivian threw her stuff down; Mehgan grabbed onto a patch of Vivian's hair and punched her in the face repeatedly. Vivian grabbed onto Mehgan's head and tried to throw her into the wall._ _ **]**_

* * *

"Okay, so let's get this out of the way" Savannah stated as she had both of hands up, "So Britt, Viv, and Iggy are in a clique against the whole house; I'm guessing"

"It looks that way, but I don't think it will last long, Britt is too controlling" Déjà added.

"Yeah, she's controlling, but if you pay attention you can see that those two girls are completely lost and they just looking for somebody to show them the way" Savannah suggested, "This is just fro what I peeped form the clips y'all showed me"

Déjà started laughing, "Girl, can I just say we got us another mini clique for this season and I honestly can't wait to see if they succeed or all go home"

Savannah face palmed, "Déjà, we're not suppose be doing this right now"

Déjà started laughing harder, "Girl, they can't beat me so I'm not worried"

Savannah busted out laughing, "OKAY MOVING ON!"

"We have our final bad girl coming up" Déjà stated, "she's all the way from the West Coast, so hopefully she can make it being in the East Coast"

"Kacey it's time to show these girls why the West Coast is really the best coast" Savannah joked.

* * *

 _ **(The word Kacey is shown aligned on the letter K)**_

 _[_ _Kacey_ _is a medium cool skin of white. She has green eyes and her dirty blonde hair was in a pixie cut. She was standing at_ _5'6" and_ _wearing a black faux feathered dress with black faux heels]_

 **KACEY**  
 _BIG BANG  
HIGHLIGHT  
 **28  
**_ **SAN FERNANDO**

* * *

 _I'm Kacey Boyd better known as KK, I'm 28 from San Fernando, California._

 _I honestly don't think a bad girl is the type of girl everybody expects; she can be a fighter but she also needs to be about the growth. My family taught me all about being mature and not always go to being a sassy, sneaky lil bitch._

 _(The word **KACEY** shows as Kacey is flipping her hair and winks at the camera while blowing a kiss after)_

 _I'm not the type to look for a fight, but also not going to let somebody just hit me; I'm willing to fight rather I win or lose. I'm not ashamed of losing a fight, because I don't have nothing to prove; I know I can't fight like some people can, I know that I was raised to be mature, and that I'm a Bad Girl._

 _ **Sneak Peek**  
_

 _ **[** "I'm not going to argue with you" Kacey exclaimed as she waved her hand in Brittany's face._

 _"Don't Kay" Brittany exclaimed as she pushed Kacey's hand down._

 _"You don't know when to stop" Kacey shouted._

 _ **Kacey-** "Britt doesn't get that I'm not comfortable in the situation either agree with me or don't but it's my decision"_

 _"Just shut the fuck up and leave me alone" Kacey yelled._

 ** _(Flashes to the beauty room)_**

 _"Kay, you're taking it the wrong way" Brittany stated._

 _"I'm not" Kacey exclaimed, "I don't like when a dumb bitch keeps arguing with me"_

 _"So I'm a dumb bitch now?" Brittany asked as she stepped into Kacey's personal space._

 _"Britt back up" Kacey warned._

 _"DO SOMETHING!" Brittany taunted._

 _Kacey threw two punches to Brittany's face. **]**_

* * *

"I give my props to Kay" Savannah exclaimed.

"She definitely is showing she isn't the one to mess with" Deja added.

"I'm not going to lie I'm hoping she doesn't plan on to play victim because that victim shit isn't wassup" Savannah stated.

"Yeah but damn why they picking on her in the first place?" Deja questioned, "she doesn't look weak to me, so I definitely wanna know what happened."

* * *

 _My family is very laid back, when I told them I might have a thing for females, they were major supportive, but told me to be safe in the same breath. I met this bad chick, but she didn't make the cut when my family met her and I saw her for who she was. I'm not just into every girl I see, I might look but never touch unless they want me to._

 _ **[Kacey's Sister, Briana: Me and my sister always got along so there never was a problem between us, but she was made very insecure]**_

 _I believe what made me insecure was that I experience bullying during High School and never found the nerve to stick up for myself. That's something I wanted to work on while I'm in the house, if I ever experience something similar._

 _ **[Kacey is shown standing in her closet, "Okay all of this is materialistic, so it doesn't matter if you touch this" Kacey picked up an MK purse, "This can be bought again, so do your worse to it]**_

 _How I feel about my personal belongings is that I worked hard for them, but if one of the girls ever want to be petty and touch my things then I wouldn't care for it, I can easily go back home and buy it again. I don't want to fight over a bag or makeup that can be bought back and it'll be new, I just want to show that the female whoever did it was petty and doesn't come from a place of wealth._

 _I never experienced the struggle nor do I believe I'm better than anybody, my area bleeds once a month like the next girl._

 _Coming onto the show, I don't want to be portrayed as the baddest that title can go to somebody else who thinks they are, what I want to be known for is actually being the girl who found the courage to stick up for herself._

 ** _Sneak Peek_**

 ** _[_** _Kacey and Vivian was chest to chest._

 _"Everytime I had a problem with Britt, you always wanna be in my face" Kacey stated as she got closer in Vivian's face._

 _"I advise you to get out of my face" Vivian whispered to her._

 _ **Kacey-** "Vivian, you wanted to pop mad shit while I was arguing with Britt, so get tough with me now"_

 _"You talked all that shi-"_

 _Iggy came from behind and grabbed Kacey from behind._ _ **]**_

* * *

"Let's be honest here" Savannah exclaimed, "doing the whole clique thing isn't going to get you guys nowhere"

"Yeah, because when it comes time for the reunion y'all will be group together because y'all were in a clique in that house" Déjà added.

"Honestly, seeing these clips, this season will have its ups and downs" Savannah stated, "granted that it'll mostly be some downs in there"

Déjà shook her head, "I already know how this is going to be looked and I'm already prepared for the shit talking on twitter, but if any of these girls really make it to the end I'd be shocked"

Savannah gave Déjà the side eye, "Girl you play too much"

"I'm not playin' these girls' need to be on their A-Game, because I don't tolerate the sneaking and manipulating that I've just seen and if any of those girls have a problem with me talking about them like this they know where to meet me at" Déjà explained.

"Well, I think it's no secret that this season, will try to top our season but we'll leave it up to the fans to decide if that will happen or not" Savannah exclaimed, "Be on the look out for the very premier of BGC: New York"

'"But don't leave yet, if you haven't seen it here's a exclusive sneak peek for this upcoming season" Déjà added.

* * *

 ** _(Grey overlay effect)_**

 ** _[The Empire State Building]_**

 ** _[Time Square]_**

 ** _{Overview of the Statue of Liberty}_**

 _"Manhattan"_

 **B**

 ** _{The house is shown from an aerial view}_**

 _"Brooklyn"_

 ** _{"Bitch you never was real to begin with!" Mehgan exclaimed}_**

 _"Queens"_

 **G**

 _ **{"Since Day 1 you've had a problem with me" La'Sandrea exclaimed.}**_

 _"Staten Island"_

 ** _{"You are a fake bitch" Brittany yelled.}_**

 _"Bronx"_

 **C**

 _ **[Jennifer getting pulled around by her hair]**_

 _"If you not going to respect me then you need to get the fuck out of my house" Brittany told Kacey._

 ** _[Brittany and Kacey hugging]_**

 ** _4_**

 _"You planned that shit" Jennifer exclaimed._

 _ **[Jennifer and Brittany arguing in the limo]**_

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Rossy exclaimed._

 ** _[Mehgan running around security]_**

 _"Try and swing again" Vivian exclaimed as she was carried away by security._

 _ **[The girls' in the living room having a house meeting]**_

 _"If you thought that I'm not going swing back then you had me fucked up" Kacey exclaimed._

 _ **This Season on the Bad Girls Club**_

 ** _[Mehgan dancing with La'Sandrea and Ciara]_**

 _"We're going to **COSTA RICA** " the girls started screaming._

 ** _[Clips of the girls in Costa Rica]_**

 ** _[The girls partying in the club (the screen goes black and white)]_**

 ** _[Chanel walking out of her room ready to fight_** ** _]_**

 _"I will be running this house and if you think I'm not then guess again" Brittany remarked in her confessional._

 ** _[Mehgan and Vivian arguing]_**

 _"The three of you are major ass followers" Mehgan exclaimed._

 ** _[Mehgan getting in Chanel's face]_**

 _"Respect is all you talk about" Ciara screamed, "But you ain't got no respect for anybody in this house"_

 ** _[La'Sandrea punching at Ciara's body]_**

 _ **[Ciara pulling Mehgan off of Vivian]**  
_

 _"KEEP FUCKING WITH ME BITCH" Mehgan yelled._

 ** _[Brittany tying her hair up]_**

 _"She's going home" Brittany exclaimed._

 ** _[Brittany charging at Jennifer]_**

 _"If you don't like the way that I talk then raise at me" Rossy exclaimed_

 ** _[Mehgan throwing the phone at the glass wall]_**

 ** _[Chanel walking up to Ciara]_**

 _"I want to fight" Chanel told Ciara._

 ** _[Vanessa throwing punches at La'Sandrea]_**

 _"I'm going to make it my mission to get you out of this house" Mehgan told Vivian._

 _ **[Kacey being escorted by security, while brushing her hair from her face]**  
_

 _ **[Ciara and Mehgan walking into the house with Brittany, Iggy and Vivian waiting by the front door]**_

 _ **[Brittany and Jennifer throwing each other around]**_

 _[_ _the chorus of "Empire State of Mind" by Jay-Z ft. Alicia Keys_ _started playing in background]_

 _ **GET  
PUMPED  
FOR**_

 _ **[Chanel arguing with Ciara]**_

 _"Aye, back the fuck up yo!" Ciara yelled._

 _ **[La'Sandrea and Brittany making out]**_

 _ **[Jennifer and Brittany fighting in the limo]**_

 _"I promised that I wasn't going to ever let my anger get the best of me while I was here" La'Sandrea told Mehgan as she was crying in the van._

 _ **[La'Sandrea tying her hair up and charging after someone]**_

 _ **[The girls in the living room]**_

 _"I'm here to say we can all be cool or we don't have to because I'm tired of fighting" Rossy told them._

 _ **[Iggy grabbing on Kacey's hair and punching her in the head]**_

 _ **[Jennifer throwing punches at Brittany, Vivian, Iggy and La'Sandrea]**_

 _ **THE  
BAD  
APPLES**_

 _ **[The girls at a photoshoot]**_

 _ **[The girls leaving the living room]**_

 _"We need to show that we can change_ _" Ciara exclaimed._

 _ **BAD GIRLS CLUB**_ **  
** _NEW YORK_

* * *

Savannah flipped her hair, "I believe we will be in for a major surprise this season"

"I don't but that's my opinion" Déjà stated, "Once again I'm Déjà Dominique"

"And I'm Savannah London, officially signing off from this Making it to The Mansion" Savannah added.

* * *

 _ **BGC: NEW YORK will be here soon. Episode 1 will be called "The Big Bad Apple"**_

 _ **P.S I'm Sorry It took me forever and a day to do this but I had recently lost my mother and get through it before I started back typing.**_


	10. Opening Fight

**_[camera zooms in on the outside of the house]_**

 **Somewhere in New York City  
** **9:39 pm** **...**

 _(screen turns black and white)_

"Can you tell us what happened?" A police officer asked.

Jennifer had her hair in a messy bun, "There was a limo that came and picked us up for the night"

 _ **[The girls dancing in the club]**_

"The night was going great until two other girls from a past season ago came to visit us in the club"

 _ **[Savannah and**_ ** _Déjà walking up to the VIP_** _ **]**_

"The four girls left the club; where they came back to the house and destroyed my personal belongings"

 _ **[Iggy pulling things out of a suitcase] [La'Sandrea throwing things in the pool][Vivian ripping clothes apart][Brittany putting things in the bathtub]**_

"If you have a look around the house, it'll look like a hurricane threw up clothes" Jennifer stated.

 _ **[A look around the house as items are seen in pieces, with stains, floating in the pool or broken]**_

 _"She wanted to be tough then I wanna see how tough she can really be" Brittany's voice is heard off camera._

 _ **[Clothes on the driveway, and in the flower bed]**_

 _(Screen turns red as the camera pans around the house)(Screen turns back normal as the camera zooms in on a window)_

"You guys ready?" Brittany asked as she walked down the stairs.

 _ **Brittany-** "This replacement ran her mouth too much for me **[Brittany rolling her eyes at Jennifer]** and since she wants a problem with the Queen then she'll be treated like a peasant"_

 _ **[A empty bottle of bleach was seen on the ground]**_

"I want her to come in here and swing" Iggy exclaimed as she looked out of the window.

"If she survives I'll apologize to her" La'Sandrea remarked.

 _ **{A party bus pulled up}**_

"That's my shit" Jennifer exclaimed as she stepped out of the limo

"They're here" Iggy exclaimed as she walked down the stairs.

"So who touched it?" Jennifer asked as she opened the door.

Brittany ran up on Jennifer; Jennifer started throwing multiple punches at Brittany's face. Iggy and Vivian came from behind and grabbed Jennifer's hair; Brittany started punching Jennifer in the face.

"Wait wait" Ciara screamed as she ran over to the fight.

Security guards came and pulled Brittany off of Jennifer; Vivian started throwing hard punches at Jennifer's face, while Jennifer was trying to punch Vivian in the face. Iggy started kicking Jennifer in the stomach.

"CHILL! CHILL!" Mehgan exclaimed as she ran over and started pulling Iggy away.

La'Sandrea came and pulled Jennifer by her hair, she started dragging her while punching her in the face.

 _ **{Jennifer's hair getting pulled by Iggy and Vivian; Brittany punching Jennifer from the side; La'Sandrea on top of Jennifer}**_

 _ **[Camera zooms out into a birds eye view of New York City]**_

 _ **"Bitch! I'm a fuck you up _"_**_

 _ ** _"OW!"_**_

 **BGC  
NEW YORK  
**


End file.
